The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for automatically receiving and dispensing banknotes and valuables.
It is known that banknotes and valuables are usually protected by resorting to safety containers such as safes and armor-plated cabinets.
Such safety containers however can represent an obstacle or be of difficult management when frequent paying-in or withdrawing operations are to be carried out, such as in a bank for example. At the bank counters such paying-in or withdrawing operations are also slowed down by the fact that counting and control of the handled banknotes is required. In addition to requiring rather important operating times for managing said safety containers and carrying out said countings, the presently adopted technique has the drawback that in many cases it does not allow the overall money amounts present to be maintained constantly under control. In fact such a control involves the execution of suitable and laborious calculations that usually can be carried out only at the beginning and at the end of a work shift.